What if?
by The Quiet Listener
Summary: What if FB characters came to life in our world? Come read a series of coincidences that could lead to much more!


What if… 

TQL: Ages: Haru: 16 Yuki: 17 Kyo: 17 Lesley: 16 Shana: 17 Ellen:17 I don't own Fruits Basket.

One day, I, Shana, was at my friend Lesley's house. My other friend, Ellen, was also there. We were all neighbors. My house was in the middle, Ellen's on the right, and Lesley's on the left. All three of our parents had gone on a one-month cruise. They had left only three days before. We were just hanging out, talking about our current obsession. The manga: Fruits Basket. We had found a site online where we took a quiz to see which Sohma we were most compatible with. I was with Yuki, Ellen was with Kyo, and Lesley was with Haru. We were currently making fun of each other about the results.

" HA HA! YOU GOT HARU!" Ellen and I exclaimed at Lesley.

"Ellen got Kyo!" she countered. I burst out laughing. They turned on me.

"YOU GOT YUKI!" It was their turn to burst out laughing.

"Wouldn't it be SO funny if those guys from Fruits Basket ACTUALLY came to the real world?" I said. They nodded, still trying to catch their breath.

IN THE Fruits Basket WORLD… 

Haru, Kyo and Yuki were walking to Shigure's house. Tohru had to go to work. The ground shook a little as they walked.

"Did you feel that?" asked Kyo. The other two nodded.

"It must've been an earthquake…" said Haru.

"I know what it was, dammit!" said Kyo. The ground shook again. They disappeared.

Back in the REAL world… 

There was a small pa! From behind the three girls, but they didn't know that Haru, Yuki and Kyo Sohma were standing right behind them.

"Uh… excuse me? Who are you and where are we?" asked Yuki politely. We froze. They slowly turned behind them and their eyes widened in astonishment at what they saw. Lesley and Ellen screamed while I was too shocked for words. I got up and walked around them, poking their arms and such.

"You didn't answer us." Said Haru after the 3rd poke he got in his arm. I jumped.

"Oh! Er… yes." I said shakily, "This is America and I'm Shana. The girl with the glasses is Lesley and the one who looks like she's about to faint is Ellen." Somehow, after seeing them freaked out, I wasn't so nervous anymore. I nudged them each in the ribs. "Don't be rude!" she hissed.

"How did we get here?" asked Kyo. I sighed and shrugged.

"No idea. We were just wondering WHY you're here." I replied, "But if you're here… doesn't that mean each of you are gonna need a place to stay, right?" They nodded; I looked back at my still shocked friends. "Let me just confer with them a moment." I went to the other side of the room and we huddled.

"What's happening??!?!?" hissed Ellen.

"This is SO weird!" exclaimed Lesley.

"Okay, calm down." I said, " I don't now how this happened, but they're here and they're all gonna need a place to stay. There 3 of them and 3 of us. One of them will stay at each of our houses. I say we let them decide." They nodded in agreement. "Okay then, Lesley, you tell 'em." We turned around.

"We've come to a decision." Announced Ellen.

"One of you will each stay at one of our houses. We're gonna turn around, and you stand behind the girl whose house you would like to stay in. Got it?" said Lesley. They nodded. We turned around. The guys pondered a moment before standing behind a girl. Haru went behind Lesley, Kyo went behind Ellen, and Yuki went behind me. We turned around, surprised at the results.

"What a coincidence, huh?" I said shakily. They nodded. The guys were clueless. "Well, first thing's first. Do you transform here?" I asked. They gasped. "Whoops…" I said.

"How do you know?" asked Yuki. I rolled my eyes.

"Ellen, explain." She stepped forward.

"You are from the Manga, Fruits Basket. We know everything." Kyo and Yuki stared, wide-eyed. Haru looked normal. He yawned.

"There's only one way to find out." He said. With one swift movement, he had grabbed Lesley's wrist and pulled her into a hug. She blushed. He didn't transform. Yuki and Kyo did the same with Ellen and I. Nothing happened. There were no cats, rats or cows anywhere.

"This is a miracle!" exclaimed Yuki.

"This is impossible!" said Kyo. Ellen pinched his arm. "OW! What was that for?"

"Did that hurt?" she asked innocently.

"What are you talking about? Of course it hurt, dammit!" he exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

"Then, it's possible. This is all real." She said, smiling. He blushed, but so lightly you could barely notice it.

"Okay, now that that's over with, I'll be right back." I bolted out of the house and into mine, frantically searching for something. Yuki looked through the window.

"Is she always like this?" he asked.

"Define 'always'." Said Lesley. I burst back into the room. In my hand, I had 3 spray bottles filled with water. I tossed one to Ellen, one to Lesley, and kept one myself.

"What are these for?" asked Ellen.

"Discipline." I said simply. They looked at me like I was crazy. "Observe." I said, "Hey, Kyo! Yuki was bragging about how you're so weak and pathetic." He got angry. He began to charge.

"Why you little-." I sprayed him in the face. He stopped immediately. Lesley and Ellen clapped. I turned toward the guys,

"If any of you misbehaves, you'll get that. If that doesn't have an effect, I take karate too. Ellen screams very loud, and Lesley takes ballet, she's got some kicks too. Together, we're worse than Kagura, much worse." We grinned evilly, striking a pose. They gulped. "I guess you each are gonna need a tour of the houses and such so…." I looked at my watch, it was 11:30 A.M. "Let's all meet at my house for lunch at 1:30?" They nodded. Yuki and I walked out. So did Kyo and Ellen.

When Yuki and I arrived at my house I started rummaging in the garage.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"My two telescopes." I replied simply.

"Why?" he asked, curious and confused. I grabbed them out from under a pile of rugs.

"Aha!" I exclaimed, staring to set them up at two windows. " My, my. Kyo seems to be handful for Ellen, doesn't he?" I said looking through the telescope into my friends' house. "Here. Take a look." Yuki looked through.

_**At Ellen's House…**_

"Don't touch that!" shrieked Ellen as she sprayed Kyo. She had already sprayed him so much that he was soaked.

"Stop sprayin' me!" he exclaimed. She rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't have to spray you if you didn't touch anything!" she huffed, crossing her arms. He rolled his eyes.

_**Back at my house…**_

"Pretty funny, eh?" I said, "C'mon, let's see how Lesley and Haru are doing, shall we?" Yuki nodded as we went other side of the house and looked through the other telescope.

_**At Lesley's house…**_

"So… whaddaya wanna do now?" asked Lesley. He shrugged.

"What is there to do?" he asked. Lesley thought a moment.

"Wanna watch a movie?" she asked.

"Sure." He replied, "Which ones do you have?" They ended up watching **_John Tucker Must Die. _**Laughing their heads off for the next couple of hours.

_**Back to my house… (AGAIN!)**_

"They seem to be getting along." Said Yuki.

"Yep." I said, "Hey! You may be staying here for a while, you're gonna need some clothes! Wanna go shopping for sumthin'?" I asked.

"Sure, I'd like that very much." He smiled.

"Great!" I exclaimed, not even slightly effected by his smile. "Lemme just get my wallet." I rushed into the kitchen and picked it up off the counter. "Alright, let's go!" We got into my purple van with the license plate that says DIGIMON. ()

"What stores are we going to?" he asked.

"How about we go to the mall and see which stores' style you like best?" I offered.

"I think that'd be best." He said, looking out the window, "The scenery here is very nice."

_**10 Minutes later…**_

We just walked into the mall.

"Wanna try Old Navy?" I asked.

"Sure, let's see what they have." He replied. We looked through dozens of outfits. Skater, beacher, gangster, hippie, and even surfer. None of them looked right. I sighed.

"None of these will do, let's go into another store." I said. He nodded, glad to leave this store, with all these people staring at him. In Sears, we managed to find a proper jacket for him. We found some khaki pants and a couple of t-shirts too. Plus, I found the most adorablest plushie ever that I had to get! () When we got in the car, it was 1:00.

"We better hurry," said Yuki, "the others will be waiting." I grinned.

"Better buckle up." I replied, "It's time to hit the road!" I pushed on the gas, we arrive at the house in… 3 minutes, tops. Yuki stepped out the car, walking zig-zaggedly, quite dizzy.

"That was some ride." He said once the world stopped moving around him. I smirked.

"That's just the beginning." I said, "So, whaddaya want for lunch?" I asked, "I can make a lot of stuff, but no leeks!" I joked. He shrugged.

"I'd like to try something new." He said. I thought a moment.

"How about tacos!" I exclaimed, "It's basically tortillas with beans or meat with lettuce and cheese inside."

"That'd be great." He said politely.

"Hey," I said, "You just got here! By the looks of it, you ain't goin' nowhere. So, loosen up! Make yourself at home! Have some FUN! Don't be so uptight. Here, we're all friends. Don't worry about it! Wanna help me make the tacos?" He smiled. A true smile.

"I have a feeling you won't take no for an answer." He said, rolling up his sleeves. I grinned.

"You bet I won't." I replied, getting some lettuce out of the fridge. We were done in about 20 minutes. Just in time. The doorbell rang. "The door's open!" I yelled from the kitchen. Haru, Lesley, Kyo and Ellen walked in.

"What's for lunch?" asked Kyo.

"I'm starved." Said Lesley. I looked quizzically at Kyo. I poked him.

"Why are you so _wet_?" I asked. He scowled.

"She kept sprayin' me!" he gesture toward Ellen.

"I told you, if you didn't touch anything, I wouldn't have to spray you!" exclaimed Ellen.

We laughed and ate and talked as if we'd known each other for years. That day would be a day that all of us would remember and cherish for the rest of our lives.

"Ack! Haru!" exclaimed Lesley, "Stop chewing with your mouth full, it's disgusting!" He smirked and

Well, maybe it wasn't _that_ special, but you get the point.


End file.
